Ducks And Giggles
by Ashkelives
Summary: What child's toy is Jean Havoc most afraid of?Fluff, shounen ai warning, HavocFuryThis is my first attempt at these two characters! Please read and review! I wanna know if you think I am butchering these characters or not!


Title: Ducks and Giggles

Genre: Fluff, fluffy fluff fluff

Summary: Fury and Havoc go to shop for Mustang's birthday present

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but don't I wish I did

Okay, now I definately made Fury a tad bit more outgoing. But no more than what I think he would actually be. Because you know that he so pwns Havoc. So pwns him. Havoc is his bitch, let's just face it. Yeah. That doesn't mean that Havoc is uke, cause I really think Fury is, but Havoc is just his bitch in every emotional way.

Yeah, basically, I just had to do something with the whole rubber ducky thing. That was to good. : )

And I just had to write Havoc/Fury fluff, they are irresistable. glomps them

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ducks and Giggles**

Cain Fury's hand blindly groped along the wall, feeling for a light switch. He sighed. This bedroom was far to dark. Who in their right mind kept black drapes over the windows?

"Jean?. . .Jean. . ." He whispered quietly out into the blackness.

_Searching. . .searching. . .I know there's got to be a light switch here. . .OH MY GOD, what is THAT!_

His hand had slid right into a rather sticky patch on the wall. Quickly, he pulled it away, wondering what exactly it was. Just as quickly, he decided that he was probably better off not knowing.

_Oh, I give up. _

Thrusting his hands out in front of him like a blind man, he slowly shuffled his way across the room, moving with extreme caution so as not to trip over the many objects he knew littered the floor.

_Now to find the bed. . .Ouch!_

He stubbed his toe on something decidedly hard and wooden and flailed his arms to keep his balance.

"Found it." He gasped quietly as the sharp pain shot up his leg.

He heard the soft rustle of bedsheets and an almost inaudible sigh.

A broad grin spread over his face.

Bracing himself, using all the stealth of a really clumsy moving man, he hopped onto the bed, quickly locating where the warm body lay.

"HEY! What the fu-"

Jean Havoc had no chance to react, for he awoke from a sound sleep to find himself pinned beneath bis petite brunette lover, feeling warm kisses caress his neck.

_Whoa, now this is what I call a wake up call. Heh, I'll let the kid enjoy me for awhile._

Fury dug his knees down into the matress, letting his thighs tighten against Havoc's hips. He slid a pale hand to rest on the blonde's lower abdomen, sucking at the smooth skin where his neck met the shoulder.

"Fury!" Havoc groaned groggily as the brunette nipped gently.

Havoc wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled him down next to him with lightning speed, pulling his face up to lay a kiss on his flushed pink lips.

Fury giggled gently against his mouth.

"Well, good morning, Jean. It's about time you got up. We have things to do."

Havoc grinned broadly, pulling there hips close together.

"That we do, Cain Fury."

Fury giggled, blushing furiously. (heh heh, Fury, furiously, oh nevermind)

"No, I mean we have real things to do."

Havoc slid his hands over his lover's hips, kissing his forehead.

"No, we don't. It's our day off. Let's just. . .lie in bed awhile. . ."

Havoc felt the boy's body tense against his and tug away slightly.

"Jean Havoc, have you forgotten the promise you made me?"

There was a stricken look on Cain's face, and he sat up slightly in the bed.

_Shit, what were we supposed to do today?_

"Um, no, course I haven't forgot. . . I just. . .am to tired to think about it!"

Fury sighed, standing from the bed blindly and adjusting his shirt.

"You didn't seem to tired a few seconds ago." He said chidingly, blushing again.

Havoc sighed, reluctantly sitting up in the bed.

"Fine. You win. What did we have to do today?"

Fury smiled to himself. He was so clever.

"You were going to come with me and help choose out the Colonel's birthday present. And where is the light switch? And what is sticky on- nevermind,scratch that last one."

Smiling, Havoc reached over to a bedside table and switched on a small lamp, unflinching as the light hit his eyes. Fury, on the other hand, squinched in suprise and held a hand up to shield them.

"Hey, you asked me to do it."Havoc said as the brunette blinked repeatedly."Now, I'm s'posed to come with you to get the Colonel's birthday present?"

Fury nodded, turning away from the now offensive light.

"You promised that you would. . .You meant it, didn't you?"

Havoc sighed, dragging himself from the bed to take the young man in an embrace.

"Yes, of course I meant it."

Cain Fury grinned boyishly, sinking into the embrace. There had been no promise, Fury himself had forgotten the Colonel's birthday. But now, well, he sure wasn't going to go shopping alone while his fair haired lover lounged in the bed all day without him. He layed a kiss on the taller man's cheek.

"I know you did."

_Oh, I hate the market._

Jean Havoc tightened his teeth around his cigarrete as a line of unruly children nearly knocked him over on their way down the busy street.

"Fury, just what store did you plan on searching for the Colonel's present in? " He looked around, and noticed that the brunette was no longer standing at his side. " Fury? Fury!"

He heard a giggle.

"Don't get so upset, Jean."

Havoc frowned, turning to see his lover standing in front of a store window with wide innocent eyes.

"I told you not to call me Jean in public!" He said quietly, loping over to stand at Fury's side.

Fury paid no attention to this comment, for he was far to engrossed in the store window. Havoc peered inside, trying to see what was stealing his lover's attention.

"Fury, you are aware that this is a toy store, right?"

Fury nodded unconcernedly.

"What could you possibly get the Colonel from a toy-"

"Look at the puppy!"

Rolling his eyes, Havoc shifted his gaze to where his lover's finger was now pointing. There, in the corner of

the store, was a humongous stuffed grey dog, with huge floppy ears and large brown eyes.

"What in the world would Mustang use that for? Fury, that thing is as big as me!"

Ignoring him completely, Cain grasped his hand eagerly, beginning to drag him to the entrance door. He was giggling and flushed like a little school boy. "He'll love it! I know it!"

_Damn him, he knows I can't argue with him when he looks so adorable._

Havoc sighed, resigning himself to just go ahead and get this over with, allowing himself to be led out from the bright street into the dimly lit over crowded store.

"This is going to be so great!" Fury giggled, turning to blush at Havoc.

Havoc smiled in return as they made there way to the huge stuffed animal.

"Sure, kid, great."

Disrupting their attempt to approach the looming dog, a small red headed child suddenly let out a shriek, attaching himself to Fury's leg.

"Oh!" said Fury in a very concerned slightly suprised voice. "Hey there, little fella." He bent down to have his face meet the child's, smiling kindly. "What's wrong?"

Havoc rolled his eyes.

_God, he is so cute when he is being motherly._

The small red head boy giggled, reaching out and poking Fury's nose. Fury laughed.

"Aren't you just adorable?"

Havoc gave his hand a squeeze, trying not to let it show that he was reluctant to stop this moment of Fury looking oh so boyishly sweet.

"The dog, Fury. We came here for the dog, not to get ambushed by children."

The red head boy, apparently noticing Havoc for the first time, turned to him with a questioning (and what Havoc would later think back on as evil) look. Havoc smiled. The tiny boy blushed, unsure of what to do.

"Ah, look, he likes you." Fury said joyfully, giggling again. He bent down to pat the mass of unruly red hair.

"Look lil' fella, this is Jean-"

"Don't call me that in public, Fury, I as-"

The red haired boy jumped at the slightly annoyed tone, and, turning to Havoc, pulled a small yellow object from behind his back, aiming it at the blonde.

"SQREEEEEAAK!"

The cigarette flew from Havoc's mouth as he flailed his arms.

"AH! GET THAT THING AWAY! ACK! NO!"

Fury jumped, turning to stare at Havoc incredulously.

"Havoc, it's just a rubber duc-"

"SQREEAK! SQRRREEEEEEEEEAAKKKKKKKK!"

"NOOOOO! FURY! MAKE HIM STOOOOOPPPPP!"

The small red haired boy laughed uncontrollably, wrapping himself around Havoc's leg and holding the rubber duck up towards Havoc's face.

"SSSSSQQQQREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAK! SQREEEAK!"

"FUUUUURYYYYYYYYY!HELP!"

Fury, however, was to busy trying to suppress his giggles into his hands to really hear his lover's cries of anguish.

Havoc shook his leg gently, trying to dislodge the child's deathgrip.

"SQREAK! SQREEEEAK!"

"FURYYY! PLEEEEASE! GET IT AWAY!"

Havoc lunged at Fury wrapping his arms around his waist, clinging tightly.

Now laughing just as hard as the small red head, Fury slowly bent to pat the child's head.

"Alright lil' fella, I think maybe you should get back to your mother."

The child smiled innocently up at Fury, letting go of Havoc's leg. He grinned and gave the rubber ducky one last squeeze before waving good bye.

Havoc panted, still clinging tightly to Fury's waist.

"Oh! That was terrifying!" He buried his head into the brunette's shoulder.

Fury giggled uncontrollably.

"Hey!" Havoc frowned, releasing the boy. "It's not funny! I was attacked!"

Fury could barely reply, for he was laughing to hard.

"Havoc, dear, it was a rubber duck!"

Havoc crossed his arms over his chest, turning up his nose.

"Those things are horrifying, Fury! Those are the single most terrifying toys ever created! How could you just stand by and let me be attacked like that!"

"Aw. . ." Fury said kindly, still giggling. He wrapped his arms around Havoc in a motherly embrace. "I never knew you had a rubber duck phobia."

Havoc sighed. "It's not a phobia! It's just an. . .intense dislike. . ."

Fury nodded, still giggling. He released the blonde.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind. No rubber ducks."

Havoc blushed. "You make it sound so foolish."

Fury raised his hand to cover his mouth and hide his laughter.

"No, I don't think it's foolish. I can see how a little yellow piece of plastic that squeaks could be terrifying."

Havoc rolled his eyes, blushing. Why did Fury always manage to get the best of him? He was just a blushing giggling kid! Jean Havoc was a strong stable man!

"Can we just get the goddam dog?"

Fury nodded, turning his back and making his way to the overstuffed pup.

"SQREAK!"

"FURY! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"I couldn't resist Jean." Fury giggled, setting the duck down.

"Don't call me Jean in public. . ." Havoc grumbled.

End (sorta. . .)

Yeah, this story is gonna lead to my cross dressing Ed story. drools

It shall be. . .good.

evil laughter

PLEASE read and review!

I wanna know if I am doing these two characters right! Thanks!


End file.
